Contrações Ventriculares Prematuras
by Arine-san
Summary: Vegeta tenta negar o que sente por Bulma. Será que ele conseguirá fazer isso por muito tempo?


**Contrações Ventriculares Prematuras**

**Close your eyes**

**(Feche seus olhos)  
>Give me your hand, Darling<strong>

**(Me dê sua mão, amor)  
>Do you feel my heart beating?<strong>

**(Você sente meu coração batendo?  
>Do you understand?<strong>

**(Você entende?)**

Desde que chegara à terra, Vegeta era evitado por todos que o conheciam. A maioria, como Kuririn, Yancha e Mestre Kame tinham medo dele. Goku, o único que pertencia à sua raça estava morto. A única pessoa que parecia temê-lo era aquela humana estúpida, Bulma.

Bulma sempre falava com ele como se fossem iguais e sempre acabava convencendo-o a participar de programas idiotas, como ir ao cinema ou à uma sorveteria. O que não era ruim, pois a comida era muito boa e felizmente ela podia pagar tudo o que ele comia, mas também tinha seu lado ruim, já que sempre aparecia um idiota dando em cima dela e ele não podia ficar parado assistindo isso. Humanos idiotas.

Será que eles não percebiam que ela tinha companhia? Não que tivessem algo, mas em seu planeta, quando uma mulher estava acompanhada, os outros caras não tentavam nada. Raça de insetos.

Mas esse não é problema em questão. O problema é que Vegeta estava começando a sentir coisas estranhas com relação à jovem. Estava cada vez mais difícil não beijá-la quando ela o fitava com seus belos olhos azuis, e esse não era um comportamento normal pra um saiyajin. Um saiyajin devia ser bravo, forte e racional. Não ficar por aí sonhando com uma reles humana. Inaceitável! Vegeta teria que passar a evitá-la, até que pudesse voltar a controlar suas emoções por completo. Era o único jeito.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you feel the same?<strong>

**(Você sente o mesmo?)  
>Am I only dreaming?<strong>

**(Eu estou apenas sonhando?)  
>Is this burning an eternal flame?<strong>

**(Ou isso é uma chama eternal queimando?)**

Bulma não podia entender. Vegeta, apesar de grosseiro, às vezes aceitava sair com ela, mas agora parecia só querer treinar. Nem às refeições ele comparecia na hora certa. O que será que estava havendo?

O pior de tudo era que ela sentia sua falta. Sentia falta até de seu olhar assassino e de suas respostas atravessadas. Sentia falta de seu cenho franzido e do cabelo espetado. Fora que sua vida ficava muito chata sem a tensão que existia entre eles.

Já era difícil amar um cara que sempre te ignora. Mas um saiyajin é pior ainda. Vegeta estava completamente frio com ela. Talvez o jeito fosse começar a sair com outros caras. Afinal, não podia deixar de viver por causa dele.

* * *

><p><strong>I believe it's meant to be, Darling<strong>

**(Eu acredito que isso foi feito para acontecer, amor)  
>I watch you when you are sleeping<strong>

**(Eu assisto você quando está dormindo)  
>You belong with me<strong>

**(Você pertence a mim)**

Bulma começara a sair com um homem chamado Yamato ou "Matt", como era chamado pelos amigos. Ele era muito bonito, mas às vezes, ousado demais. Um dia enquanto assistiam um filme na casa de Bulma, eles se beijavam, quando Matt começou a passar a mão nas pernas de Bulma e tentou levantar sua saia. Bulma o empurrou.

- Pare, Matt! Eu já lhe disse para não fazer isso! – Gritou Bulma.

- Ora, Bulma, não se faça de recatada. Eu conheço o seu tipo. – Ele zombou.

- Que tipo?

- Dizem que não querem nada, mas depois de um carinho se entregam. – Yamato voltou a se aproximar e a agarrou.

- Pare! – Bulma estava ficando bastante assustada. Seus pais tinham saído e era a noite de folga dos criados.

- Relaxa, Bulma.

- Não! – Bulma não conseguia se livrar dele, pois Yamato era bem mais forte que ela. De repente o aperto dele segurando-a, sumiu. Bulma, que estava de olhos fechados, os abriu, para encontrar Vegeta segurando Matt pela camisa e lhe dando um soco, que quebrou o nariz do outro e o fez cair no chão.

- Dê o fora daqui antes que eu o mate. – Disse Vegeta a Yamato, que se levantava com dificuldade. Bulma observava a tudo calada. – Você tem dez segundos para sair daqui. – Matt, mesmo com dificuldade, saiu de lá rapidamente. – Você está bem? – O saiyajin perguntou, finalmente olhando para Bulma.

**Do you feel the same?**

**(Você sente o mesmo?)  
>Am I only dreaming?<strong>

**(Eu estou apenas sonhando?)  
>Is this burning an eternal flame?<strong>

**(Ou isso é uma chama eternal queimando?)**

- Sim. – Bulma balbuciou, com lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Por pouco ela não passara por uma situação terrível. – Sim. Eu estou bem. – Agora a jovem chorava abertamente. – Graças a você, eu estou bem. – Vegeta, que não sabia o que fazer, se aproximou da jovem e a puxou para seus braços, apoiando a cabeça dela em seu peito. Bulma continuava chorando, molhando a camisa dele.

Vegeta não dizia nada. Não era uma situação a que ele estivesse acostumado. Aos poucos Bulma foi se acalmando. Depois de algum tempo ela se afastou e depois de secar suas lágrimas, lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Muito obrigada, Vegeta. Você me salvou daquele monstro. – Vegeta deu de ombros.

- Não foi difícil. – Bulma assentiu.

- É, mas eu pensei que... – Ela não concluiu a frase.

- Pensou o quê?

- Nada. Deixa pra lá. – A jovem começou a se afastar e ia subir as escadas, quando vegeta segurou seu braço.

- Me diga o que pensou. – O saiyajin pediu. Bulma suspirou e mais algumas lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos.

- Eu pensei que... Se algum dia eu estivesse em perigo, mesmo que você pudesse me salvar, não o faria, porque não gosta de mim. – Vegeta a encarava em silêncio.

- Bom... Eu não posso dizer que gosto de você, mas dito isso, não é por não gostar de você que vou deixar um canalha lhe machucar. – Disse o saiyajin por fim. Se ele soubesse como suas palavras a machucavam muito mais do que qualquer coisa que Matt pudesse ter feito.

- Eu... – Com dificuldade Bulma prosseguiu. – Eu posso saber o porquê? – Vegeta a encarava fixamente.

- Você me dá contrações ventriculares prematuras. – A terráquea engoliu em seco. Será que Vegeta tinha nojo dela ou algo assim?

- Isso quer dizer que eu te causo nojo e por isso você me odeia? – Vegeta olhou para o lado um pouco envergonhado. Era difícil admitir algo assim.

- Quer dizer que você faz meu coração palpitar. – Ao assimilar o que Vegeta dissera, Bulma se aproximou dele e fez com que o mesmo a encarasse, puxando seu rosto de leve com as mãos.

**Say my name**

**(Diga meu nome)  
>Sun shines through the rain<strong>

**(O sol brilha em meio à chuva)**

- Isso é algo ruim? Você também me dá contrações ventriculares prematuras. – Bulma lhe dirigiu o mais lindo dos sorrisos e Vegeta não pôde deixar de corresponder ao mesmo, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Para um saiyajin isso é uma desonra. Se estivéssemos no meu plante e meu pai descobrisse, ele me mataria. – Bulma aproximou o rosto de Vegeta ao seu.

- Não estamos no seu planeta, Vegeta. – E, acabando com o pouco espaço que sobrara entre os dois, ela o beijou docemente. Vegeta correspondeu ao beijo dela no mesmo instante e um segundo depois a apertava contra si. Bulma era doce, macia e ousada. Vegeta nunca conhecera ninguém assim. O saiyajin a pegou no colo, enquanto se beijavam e subiu as escadas. Parou em frente à porta do quarto dela.

- Entre no meu quarto, Vegeta. – Pediu a jovem entre os beijos. Ele não se fez de rogado. Entrou e colocou-a sobre a cama, posicionando-se por cima. Vegeta passou as mãos nas pernas dela e analisou sua reação. Se ela lhe pedisse para parar, pararia na hora, mesmo que fosse difícil. Bulma percebeu essa atitude e sorriu.

- Não tenho medo de você, Vegeta. – O saiyajin sorriu maliciosamente.

- Então, é realmente muito estúpida. – E assim voltou a beijá-la, enquanto suas mãos continuavam subindo lentamente pelo corpo dela.

**My whole life so lonely**

**(Minha vida inteira, tão solitária)  
>You come and ease the pain<strong>

**(Você veio e amenizou a dor)  
>I don't wanna lose this feeling<strong>

**(Eu não quero perder esse sentimento)**

**[Eternal Flame – Human Nature]**

* * *

><p>Tive essa ideia há algum tempo, após ver o filme "Sexo sem Compromisso" no começo do ano, que foi de onde eu tirei a frase título. Com o tempo desenvolvi a ideia e saiu essa fic. Espero que gostem.<p> 


End file.
